1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to quantifying user interactions with web advertisements.
2. Information
Web pages and blogs and becoming an increasingly popular source of information for more and more people every day. Publishers invest significantly on new web pages and increasingly desire financial rewards for these investments. To this end, many publishers provide text advertisements and/or graphical advertisements on their web pages and/or blogs. There are several ways in which a publisher can earn revenue from web advertisements placed on their web pages and/or blogs.
One type of web advertisement results in a publisher being paid by a company associated with a web advertisement whenever someone selects a displayed advertisement by, for example, clicking on the web advertisement by placing a cursor over the web advertisement and clicking a button on a mouse. A company providing the web advertisements themselves, such as Yahoo!™ in the Yahoo! Publisher Network™, may also receive a portion of revenue whenever someone clicks on such web advertisements. Such web advertisements may therefore be a major source of revenue for both publishers and companies providing web advertisements. Accordingly, companies providing web advertisements sometime attempt to match web advertisements to content of a web page for which the web advertisement is to be displayed to ensure that web advertisements relevant to content of a web page are displayed.